Of Love and Hate: A Tale of Enemies
by petrelli heiress
Summary: An earthquake interrupts Matt and Mohinder's mindfight, sending them to the time of Romeo and Juliet. What will our two heroes - who hate each other's guts - change in that memorable play? Read and find out, of course. I'm not telling.
1. Prologue: Enemies

**Of Love and Hate: A Tale of Enemies**

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of the Of Love and Hate series. The first in the series, A Tale of Arch-Nemeses, focused on Peter and Sylar and their adventures in the land of Merlin, Camelot and Prince Arthur. The very same earthquake that brought them there also brought Matt and Mohinder, now bitter enemies, to the time of Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet. **_**This is set five years after the events of Heroes and at the beginning of **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. Expect slash and complete changes. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Romeo and Juliet**

__________________________________________________________________________________

_You are going down, Matt!_

_**Never! You do not have the power to defeat me, little man!**_

Matt and Mohinder glared at each other, participating in one of the world's first bitchfights using only the power of the mind. Although Matt was by far the most powerful Mohinder, since he'd plunged that needle into his skin, had had heightened senses and this included above average mind powers. Not as powerful as Matt's but they did the trick.

Mohinder, when he had a breather (very rare, though), sometimes wondered why Matt, who was obviously the more powerful, didn't squish him like the bug he thought he was (and, now he came to think of it, once was). He dismissed it in true male fashion – clearly Matt wasn't as powerful as he thought he was. Right.

They rarely had time to watch the others – telepathic bitchfights are very tiring and use all of your concentration – and anyway they were very interesting.

Mohinder thought about Matt constantly. He remembered their time together like, he'd tell everyone, it had been some sort of nightmare. He spouted out things like, "How could I...with that bastard?" Yes, he even said the ellipses. Secretly he wondered what had gone wrong and punished himself for the Maya Incident (he knew he was weak, plus he'd had that corrupted formula running through his veins). Really, that _must _have been why Matt had left him for that blonde speedster. It _must _be.

Matt, on the other hand, didn't talk about his relationship with Mohinder at all. He thought about him a lot though, much more than he did Daphne. This made him incredibly guilty and the only way, he'd found, to counteract the guilt was to pound on Mohinder with his mind. It was actually pretty fun. Somehow he knew he'd never hurt him but he loved the expression on Mohinder's face when he thought he might. Damn hilarious, it was.

Matt had suppressed everything after Daphne's death. All the pain, all the grief. He'd just buried it down deep. He could do that. He knew how to manipulate the mind, especially his own. And then with the collapse of the Souhaiter Organisation, the death of Janice and the disappearance of Matt Jr., everything – all of his carefully designed shields – had collapsed as if they were nothing.

That was why he'd joined up with Sylar, Elle, Adam and Lyle. Their lives had been as devastated by the Organisation's collapse as his was. Maybe even more so, particularly with Lyle, whose entire existence had been tied into the Organisation. He'd started it from scratch, after all, brought into all the members too. It was nice being around people whose lives were as fucked up as his was.

_Matt, how could you betray us like that?_

Matt sighed. Although he did enjoy pounding on Mohinder, their actual words were beginning to get just the tiniest bit stale. Mohinder was always going on about betrayal and blah de blah.

_**The mother of my son died! My son disappeared! What did you expect?**_

How many times must he remind Mohinder of these very important points?

Then the earth began to shake.

_Oh dear_.

Matt, considering the occasion, decided that this was one of the only moments he'd ever agree with Mohinder. He'd never actually say anything, though. He'd just, you know, agree s_ilently_.

The earth continued shaking and, now that their concentration had been interrupted, they noticed that one by one their companion vanished.

"What the hell...?" Mohinder spluttered.

Then they too vanished, to reappear in a street. It seemed to be a perfectly ordinary street. Paved with cobblestones rather than tar but still nothing too out of the ordinary.

Two men approached them. They were laughing and trying to talk through their laughter. Their names were Samson and Gregory.

It took Matt a moment to realise what they were talking about. He screwed up his face in disgust. What assholes. Now he understood why Elle sometimes said, "_Men_," in that tone of hers, a tone he'd never heard anyone use before. He felt like using it himself at this moment.

Before he could the two spotted another two men, whose names were Abraham and Benjamin. From their sudden change in stance Matt – and even Mohinder – could tell that they did not like each other.

They were close enough to hear what they were saying by now. They listened in astonishment. It was like listening to a conversation spoken in a foreign language – you understood some of the words but the entire gist of the conversation flew right by you.

"What did he just say?" Mohinder said, his animosity gone for the time being. "Something about biting your thumb?"

Matt shrugged, as confused as Mohinder was. "I think," he said hesitantly as he read their minds, "that means they're quarrelling...or something." He stopped as certain key pieces of information flitted into his head. "They're the Capulet and Montague serving men!"

Mohinder looked even more confused. "You've got to be kidding me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hoped you liked that. Reviews are the food of my soul and thus review, please. **


	2. Meeting Them

**Author's Note: I've decided to write the Shakespeare characters' lines in modern English because, well, I'm lazy. Plus this could easily be an alternate reality. Or something. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Romeo and Juliet**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Mohinder looked at Matt sceptically as the argument between the Capulet and Montague serving men quickly escalated. "So...you're saying we're stuck in the world of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_? You actually expect me to believe that?"

Matt sighed, a little frustrated. "Well, we have three options. One," he counted them off on his fingers, "we've been transported to the fictional world of _Romeo and Juliet_; Two, we're dreaming; or three, we've been transported to an alternate reality (or back in time, really) where the play _Romeo and Juliet _is real." His eyes practically sparkled. Mohinder hadn't seen him this animated since...well, for a long time anyway. "I prefer the third one, myself."

"So do I, actually." To counteract the sudden disbelief forming on Matt's face at the fact that Mohinder had just agreed with him, he added, "I don't see us having the exact same dream, do you? It seems highly unlikely."

Matt conceded he had a point and turned his attention back to the now full frontal fight between the Capulets and the Montagues. The serving men had been joined by a rather jovial man by the name of Benvolio who seemed to be trying to break up the fight.

Matt's eyes widened as another man showed up.

"Is that...?" Mohinder asked, his mouth agape.

Matt nodded slowly. "Tybalt."

"I never thought..." Mohinder began only to stop half way. He realised he was drooling a bit and wiped it away quickly. Hopefully Matt had not seen.

Matt shook his head. "Neither did I." He took a deep breath and finally said aloud what they'd both been thinking. "Tybalt's _hot_."

He most certainly was. Dark haired and incredibly handsome, Tybalt cut a rather impressive figure as he challenged Benvolio to a fight. He moved with an almost feline grace as he parried sword strokes.

Mohinder cleared his throat. "You know, maybe...um...maybe, you could stop them?" He tried not to look at Tybalt too long. He had the tendency to drool just a little. "With your..." He flapped his hands. "Power thingy."

Matt looked at him, a little disgusted. "My power thingy?" he said. "Oh yes, of course. I so want to change things." He realised what he'd just said. "Okay, fine, I will." He started to make his way towards the brawl and, half way there, realised that Mohinder wasn't following. "Come on, you idiot."

Towing a very reluctant Mohinder, Matt moved in between Benvolio and Tybalt and said, in a rather commanding tone Mohinder thought, "Stop."

With blinks of surprise, both men did so.

Officers, drawn to the noise, came around the corner just then and stopped short.

One of them said, slowly, "Um...down with the Capulets? Down with the...Montagues?"

His fellow officers shushed him.

Lord and Lady Capulet, followed rather quickly by Lord and Lady Montague, walked very fast around the corner (since of course, being such high nobility, they would not run). Lord Capulet stopped in the middle of the street. He'd heard the commotion and come run- uh, walking really fast since Montague might very well be there and he'd always wanted to pay him back for stealing his one true love.

"Damn," he said under his breath. His wife rolled her eyes and, looking bored, examined her nails.

"So...there's no fight?" said Lady Montague dubiously. She glared at her husband. "You interrupted us making sweet, sweet love to go to a fight that isn't even happening?"

Lord Montague went red at his wife's rather free tongue. Lord Capulet sniggered.

The Prince, along with his train who all looked slightly bewildered and tired, rounded the corner then, a stern expression suffusing his face. This wasn't entirely unusual, especially where the Capulets and the Montagues were concerned. _And _he'd been the middle of a very good book. They were going to pay for making such a commotion...

He saw the scene before him and stopped. Benvolio and Tybalt..._were shaking hands_? He shook his head slightly as though to shake off a dream but no, they were still there, shaking hands. Tybalt looked slightly pissed and Benvolio wiped his hand the instant he got it back but other than that...they had just shaken hands. A Capulet and a Montague. He looked up at the sky rather fearfully. Was the world going to end?

He cleared his throat and everyone turned towards the sound. Capulet and Montague immediately began grovelling. He ignored them and moved towards the group that included Benvolio and Tybalt.

He stopped in front of Matt and Mohinder and appraised them for a moment. Then he turned to Benvolio and Tybalt. "Who broke up this fight?"

Wordlessly both men pointed at Matt and Mohinder. The Prince bowed his head ever so slightly. An audible gasp was heard. The Prince never bowed his head!

With a slight smile the Prince said, "We are eternally grateful for your help." He laughed quietly. "It isn't often you can halt a Capulet/Montague brawl." He bowed his head again and left, followed by his now hot and bothered train.

Tybalt glared at everyone, still managing to look über-hot while doing it, and moved away, to consult with the Capulet serving men and Lord Capulet. Lady Capulet waited, examining her face in a tiny pocket looking glass.

"Benvolio!" Lord Montague exclaimed, holding out his arms. "Introduce us to your friends!"

Benvolio, looking rather shy, whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "What are your names again?"

Matt smiled and held out his hand to Lord Montague. "I'm Matt Parkman," he said. He gestured at Mohinder. "And this is Mohinder Suresh. We're sort of new in town."

Lady Montague smiled slightly. "What strange names you do have," she said and then turned to Benvolio. "Have you seen Romeo? I'm sort of glad he wasn't in this fight but...where else could he be?"

As Lord Montague, slightly alarmed at his wife's very bad manners, introduced his wife and Benvolio to the visitors, Benvolio replied, "He's been very depressed lately. Don't know why. He's been moping about down by the wood. Would you like me to go get him for something?"

Lady Montague shook her head. "No, dear, that's alright." She sighed petulantly. "I'm just worried about the boy. All he's been doing is moping around the place."

Her husband agreed. "Crying like a baby and sighing like a lover. I've asked him what's wrong but will he tell me?" he asked rhetorically. "Oh no. Not his own father. No way in hell."

Benvolio shrugged. "If we could just find out..."

A rather dreamy man appeared at the end of the street, probably (although he'd never admit it) drawn by the sudden silence after such a loud fight.

"There he is!" Benvolio said with a grin, spying his cousin.

Lord and Lady Montague skedaddled (Romeo really had been a bit of a drag) but not before he made Benvolio swear to find out what was addling his son. His nephew agreed readily.

"Mind if we tag along?" Matt asked as Mohinder tried not to stare too hard at the still present (and still über-hot) Tybalt.

Benvolio shrugged. "Sure. Maybe you'll be able to get Romeo a little spine. He's just moping because a certain lady won't give him the time of day." He shook his head in disgust.

Matt looked surprised. "But you told the Montagues you didn't know why Romeo was so depressed? Did Romeo tell you?" He cursed himself for having such a bad memory.

"No, I'm just not the idiot everyone thinks I am."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So...? Thoughts? Suggestions? Oh my god, Tybalt's a hottie?**

**Review please. **


	3. Romeo and Tybalt

**Author's Note: Another chapter, yay! Romeo's very moody and he sighs a lot, so be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Romeo and Juliet**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"Good morning, Romeo," Benvolio said as they reached him.

Romeo sighed. "Is it really only morning? I thought it was much later." He sighed again.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Romeo finally noticed that Benvolio wasn't the only one there. He looked slightly uneasy and not a little embarrassed by his overly depressed state. "Who're your friends, Ben?"

"Romeo, meet Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh."

Hearing Mohinder's name Romeo's eyes widened and he backed away slowly, making the sign of the cross. "An Arab?"

Mohinder forgot all about his man crush on Tybalt and turned to Romeo with a growl. "Why does everyone keep doing that? I'm an Indian! India is technically in Asia! Which makes _me _an Asian!" He swatted Romeo's hands away. "And I'm not a vampire, you dipshit."

Romeo held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Hey, sorry...what was your name again?"

Mohinder growled low in his throat as Matt looked on in amusement. "I've had enough of these racial slurs," he said through gritted teeth. He turned to Matt. "I'm going to introduce myself to Tybalt. You can do whatever the hell you want. See if I care."

Matt couldn't help but snort as Mohinder walked away. Really, he took everything way too personally.

Benvolio shook his head slightly at Romeo. "Now, cousin, you shouldn't have done that. He and his friend here helped stop a fight before it got out of hand." He sighed in frustration. "Romeo, would you please stop doing that?"

Romeo, caught in the act of staring moodily into the distance, blushed. "What?"

His cousin rolled his eyes. "Just...listen to me, will you?"

Romeo toed the ground with his foot...moodily. "Fine, whatever."

"Would you please stop mooning over Rosaline?" Benvolio said tiredly. Romeo's head snapped up in surprise. Matt tried to hide his amusement at the turn of events with minimal success. "She's out of your reach, cuz, and besides she's related to the Capulets. You know your father would never approve."

Romeo pouted. "I love her! Nothing my father can do or say will ever change that!" He sighed deeply and added, his eyes dreamy, "In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman..."

Matt snorted. Romeo and Benvolio looked at him. He shrugged. "Sorry, that line always gets me," he said. "I mean, of course you're in love with a woman. Who else would you be in love with?"

Romeo tried not to look too guilty. "Um, nobody." He squirmed. "But that's not the point. She's beautiful, and kind, and completely..."

"...out of your reach?" Matt finished. "I know the feeling."

Romeo looked at him thoughtfully. "You _do _know what I'm talking about, don't you?" He gestured to Benvolio. "Unlike old Ben over there."

"Why does everyone think I'm an idiot?" Benvolio bemoaned to an audience that largely ignored him.

***

Mohinder walked right on up to Tybalt and the other Capulets. Tybalt noticed him first (he was always doing this; sometimes he just chose to ignore what he saw). "Hey, you're Mohinder Suresh, right?"

He held out his hand and Mohinder shook it with a smile. Now this was much better. "Mohinder's fine."

Tybalt smiled crookedly. Mohinder didn't feel his heart flutter. He didn't. Well, not much. "Mohinder, then. I'm Tybalt." He gestured at Lord Capulet. "And this is my uncle, Lord Capulet."

Mohinder made a small bow which endeared him to Lord Capulet in a very big way. After all this was one of the men the Prince had bowed to. It made him feel quite important.

"You know, Mohinder, we're having a little party tonight," he said jovially. "Why don't you come along?"

Mohinder agreed readily.

Tybalt clapped him on the back. "Great," he said, grinning. "For now you can come with me. Since you're new in town I thought I'd give you a bit of a tour, introduce you to some of my family, that sort of thing. What do you say?"

Lord Capulet eyed his nephew with appreciation. Sometimes Tybalt could be such a hothead...and then at other times he was very intelligent.

Mohinder was up for anything that would mean more time with Tybalt so again he was very amenable to that suggestion.

"What about your friend?" Tybalt said, gesturing to where Matt was in conversation with Romeo. Benvolio stood nearby, looking bored. Tybalt's lip curled. "I'm sure he'd much rather spend his time with Capulets."

Mohinder shook his head. "He's not my friend. We just kind of found ourselves...stuck together, I suppose you could say."

Tybalt looked at him thoughtfully. "I know where you're coming from. Been there myself." He glanced back at Romeo. "Hell's teeth, he's such an idiot," he said, under his breath.

Mohinder tried not to read too much into that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Oooh, can anyone guess where I'm going with this? Probably not, it is a bit too soon. But then again, you're probably much smarter than I am. **

**Review please. **


	4. Preparations

**Author's Note: Another chapter. Boy hokey, this one was a long time coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Romeo and Juliet**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Paris was waiting rather impatiently at Lord Capulet's house when he and his wife finally arrived. "Have you thought about what I asked?" he demanding after a bored Lady Capulet left to do something far more interesting than watch her husband toy with a perfectly nice (if slightly boring) man.

Lord Capulet raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask about the brawl?"

Paris sighed. "I heard that it was averted. So?" he added. "Have you?"

Lord Capulet nodded regally. The only person he ever affected this attitude around was Paris. Everyone else had seen him do something stupid and/or embarrassing at one time or another. "I have." He added as Paris looked eager, "However, although I would be happy to have you as a son-in-law, I simply cannot give away my daughter at such a young age! She is not fourteen..."

"Many women who are now blissfully happy have been married at that age," Paris said eagerly, wanting the answer he craved.

Lord Capulet found this hard to believe. His wife had been married at fourteen. Look how she'd turned out, the sour puss... "That as may be but you will still need her permission. I can only do so much. The rest is up to her." He smiled magnanimously. "We're having a feast tonight. Why don't you join us? There you can woo her to your heart's content. I'm sure in next to no time she will agree to be your bride."

He bid a happier Paris goodbye and got to work arranging the feast (that is, he ordered his servants to do most of the arranging while he occasionally shouted instructions at them). He gave a list to one of his serving men and told him to invite the people on it to the feast.

Meanwhile Tybalt was showing an awestruck Mohinder around Verona. Mohinder, however, barely took any notice of the architecture brought to his attention; he was far too involved in staring at Tybalt. And it didn't matter if said person was facing him or not – either view was fine with Mohinder. Sometimes he did not understand himself.

"Okay," Tybalt said, stopping them just before they entered the Capulet residence. His tone had a hint of laughter to it. "Would you stop doing that?"

Mohinder immediately looked guilty. He'd never been very good at poker, no matter how many times Matt had tried to teach him. "Stop doing what?"

Tybalt smiled. "Stop undressing me with your eyes. It's very distracting." He laughed outright at Mohinder's mortified expression. "Don't get me wrong, it's quite refreshing. It's just..." He lowered his voice. "I don't think my uncle will like it very much. He's weird like that."

"Oh." Mohinder, for some inexplicable reason, felt much better. Even so he decided to change the subject. No need to embarrass himself further. "Do you really believe in this whole Capulet/Montague feud?"

Tybalt's expression darkened. Mohinder belatedly realised that maybe that wasn't the greatest subject he could have chosen.

"Yes, I do," Tybalt said, his voice cold, as the Capulet servants hurried purposely around them. They had, by now, moved into the entrance hall. A staircase before them led up into the recesses of the house. "Most, if not all, Montagues are ninnies."

Mohinder raised an eyebrow. "Ninnies? That's the best you can come up with?"

Tybalt grinned. "Well, I've been spending most of my energy today trying to show Verona to a man who will not stop staring hungrily at me. Can you blame me?"

Mohinder laughed, his cheeks reddening slightly. Not that anyone would have noticed, thank god. "No, I suppose not."

Matt, meanwhile, was having a rather deep conversation with Romeo about the merits of loving a beautiful woman from afar while simultaneously harbouring a much closer love of someone completely inappropriate when Lord Capulet's serving man came upon them, scratching his head something fierce. Why had he never learnt to read? _Why_?

"Good evening," he said to Matt, Romeo and Benvolio (who'd been getting pretty bored, let me tell you – he really had nothing to contribute to their fascinating conversation) even though they were obviously preoccupied. Benvolio assumed this was because they looked respectable. He glanced around. Yes, certainly the most respectable people on the streets right now. "I pray, sir, can you read?"

Romeo sighed, reverting almost instinctively to his previous state. "Yes, mine own fortune in my misery."

The serving man (Liam was his name) gave him an awkward look. "That's...great, sir. I pray, can you read this?" He presented the list to Romeo, who took it and read it out loud. " 'Signor Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; The lady widow of Utruvio; Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; Mine uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Rosaline, and Livia; Signor Valentio and his cousin Tybalt; Lucio and lively Helena.' A fair assembly. Where are they going?"

"To my master's house for a feast," Liam said, deciding not to beat around the bush, which was his usual past time around people such as these. Hopefully they weren't Montagues...

"Who is your master?" Benvolio asked, finally getting a word in and hoping Romeo had not noticed that Rosaline's name had been on the list, although that would be just a little too much to hope for considering he'd just read the list. Even Romeo wasn't that stupid.

"The great rich Capulet," Liam said proudly. He added before he left to finally complete his task, just to be sure, "And if you are not those dreaded Montagues I'm sure you'll be welcome if you make an appearance at the feast."

Benvolio decided then as they watched Liam disappear that he would put his little plan into action. Before Romeo could begin to look dreamy about the mere mention of Rosaline's name, he said, "At this feast not only will the fair Rosaline be in attendance but so will many other beauteous ladies. Go, and compare her face to these beauties and I swear you'll think your swan a crow."

Romeo laughed and was about to refute the very idea when Matt interrupted with, "I didn't know Mercutio had a brother."

Romeo blinked. "Yeah. Hey, you know Mercutio?"

Oops. Uh...what should he say? Come on, brain, think! He settled for a shrug and some of the truth. "Not really. Only by reputation."

Benvolio grinned wickedly at that. "Oh yes, the man _does _have a reputation."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Well. Next chapter: Mercutio! Yay! And Lady Capulet will finally have some lines!**

**I wonder if anyone will guess who Matt and Romeo were having a deep conversation about. Hmm...**

**Review please. **


End file.
